mi deseo a una estrella fugaz
by tamini
Summary: Abrí los ojos y encontré un par de esmeralda mirándome, voltee hacia los lados confundida del lugar donde me encontraba y aun más importante ¿quien era el extraño y sexi chico de ojos esmeraldas que se encontraba semi-desnudo frente a mí? T2Humanos
1. Chapter 1

Va os seré sincera este fic se me ocurrió, por un error al momento de leer el summary de otro así que aquí les va.

Me encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor completamente sola -y agradeciendo que así fuera- ya que mi _queridísimo _esposo no esta en cas, se encontraba en un viaje de negocio y daba gracias a los cielos que así fuera ya que la vida a su lado era un infierno -literalmente- no por eso de que sin amor el matrimonio es infierno, si no, porque el muy infeliz me maltrataba, aunque no llamaría a eso maltratar solamente si no abusar porque eso era lo que el hacia me tomaba cuando quería sin importar nada, y que si era endemoniadamente rico, eso solo me quitaba oportunidades de escapar, gracias a sus matones.

Estaba totalmente arrepentida y recuerdo las palabras de mi mejor amiga o ex-mejor amiga Alice Cullen.

Flash back

_hacia media hora que había llamado a mi mejor amiga para contarle la mejor noticia del mundo, estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando el timbre sonó, abrí la puerta dejando que mi amiga duende entrara, entro se sentó en el sofá, y me miro con ojos de suplica, respondiendo a su preguntas no formuladas extendi mi mano dejndo ver mi anillo, se quedo mirando el anillo, muda, no salia palabra de sus boca._

-_que significa eso, isabella- dijo seria y usando mi nombre completo, al parecer estaba enojada-_

_-que me caso -dije felizmente _

_-como que te casas- grito después de mi confesión-_

_-si Alice me caso, estoy convencida que mejor hombre que james no encontrare nunca- dije defendiendo a mi novio-_

_-cuantas veces te he dicho que james no es mas que un infeliz te va a ser daño -dijo cruzandose de brazos-_

_- y yo cuantas veces os he dicho que dejen de juzgar a james -explote furiosa de sus reclamos- es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiera, a si que si digo que me caso, me caso y punto final _

_-sabes, haz lo que quieras,como has dicho tu es tu vida, y he de suponer que el que yo sea tu mejor amiga no te vale de nada, ya estoy cansada de decirte que james no vale nada y mejor hombre que el -dijo poniendo su mejor cara pensativa- el cartero que ni conozco, arruina tu vida al lado de ese hombre todo lo que quieras, pero una cosa un día te arrepentirás y entonces no vuelvas aquí llorando -dijo tomando su abrigo y saliendo de mi casa de un portazo-_

Fin del Flash back

Las reacciones de mi familia habían sido todas iguales, todos y cada uno habían tratado de convencerme de lo malo que era james, pero yo, como tonta enamorada lo había defendido a uña y diente, había alejado a todas las personas que mi amaban por ese, ese, ni si quiera hallaba una palabra suficientemente fuerte para describirlo.

Esta sola, completamente sola sin nadie con quien desahogarme y disfrutar insultando al infeliz ese, sin nadie que me salvara, sin poder siquiera salir a tomar aire, porque eso era otra cosa ni si quiera podía salir de este lugar a no ser que fuera para que james me luciera cual trofeo frente a sus amigos, entre esos pensamientos el día paso y al llegar la noche me dirigí a mi habitación, tranquila ya que el monstruo que tenia como marido no estaría alli por lo menos por ahora, fui al armario a buscar un pijama decente para dormir

Después de ponerme un pijama me asomo al enorme balcón, y vi pasar una estrella fugaz.

-"desearía nunca haberme casado con james"- pensé mientras veía aquella estrella marcharse por el horizonte con aquella libertad que yo nunca tendría, sentí como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, y al estar solas las deje mientras entraba a la habitación y me acurrucaba en la cama abrazándome fuertemente, y desee con todas la fuerzas que aquel deseo pedido a la estrella se hiciera realidad, para luego recordarme que eso nunca pasaría, cerré mis ojos y me deje caer, vencida por el sueño, juraría haber oído alguien murmurar.

-este será mi regalo por el tiempo que te de vi haber cuidado, bella hija mía- pero se dejo caer en la inconciencia pensado que seria una jugada de su mente

-bella, abre los ojos -oí como un suave y aterciopelada voz me llamaba, sabiendo que si abría los ojos dejaría de escucharla, los cerré aun mas fuerte- bella amor se que estas despierta -dijo la misma voz pero con un eje de diversión-

Abrí los ojos y encontré un par de esmeralda mirándome, voltee hacia los lados confundida del lugar donde me encontraba y aun más importante ¿quien era el extraño y sexi chico de ojos esmeraldas que se encontraba semi-desnudo frente a mí? Sin más deje salir un grito de terror de mi boca.

-¡aaaahhh!-

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas y chicos (nunca hay que descartas las posibilidades) como ya les dije este fic se me ocurrió por leer mal el summary de otro fic y no me podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de una muy confundida Bella despertando con un muy sexi Edward Cullen semi-desnudo a su lado.<p>

A si, si dejan reviews asegúrense de decirme ¿que harían ustedes si despertaran en esa situación?


	2. soy un pervertido?

Tercera persona POV

_Se encontraba en una habitación totalmente desordenada, recostado sobre la mesa de madera fina, a su alrededor botellas vacías de cerveza, y otra en la mano._

_-Edward -se oyó un grito, su hermana- Edward, abre la puerta -gritaba aun mas fuerte-_

_Hecho un trago mas de su cerveza ignorando olímpicamente los gritos de su hermana, un estruendoso ruido se oyó y se dio cuenta de que su puerta probablemente habría sido tirada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no se encontraba solo en su habitación._

_-suéltala botella, Edward -dijo uno de sus mejores amigos, hablando con su típica tranquilidad, tratando de transmitírsela, Jasper Hale era sin lugar a dudas un gran amigo, y según su hermana también un esplendido marido - sabes bien que tanya no vale la pena- en su mente la imagen de tanya, con aquel chico rubio de ojos azules, Mike , a su "amigo" Mike no le había costado nada tirarse a su novia, algo, cierto esa no valía la pena, entonces porque se encontraba tirado en la mesa llorando por ella quien sabe, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por su inconciencia…_

Abrió los ojos suavemente a la vez que fruncía el seño, mientras que varias cosas pasaban por su mente; quien rayos era tanya, y porque rayos estaba pensando en aquella mujer, cuando a su lado estaba un ángel de ojos chocolate, totalmente desnuda , acostada boca abajo, dándole una vista privilegiada de su espalda, paso su mano por su espalda suavemente.

-mmm... -murmuro ella complacida por su caricia, la cual probablemente había sentido a pesar se su inconciencia.

Sonrío, la mejor decisión que había tomado era casarse con aquel ángel, se levanto y tomo una ducha rápida vistiéndose, pero dejando su pecho descubierto, sabiendo que probablemente su esposa se sonrojaría, pues a pesar de llevar 3 años casados y 3 mas de novios ella nunca se acostumbraría aquel adonis de ojos esmeralda (mis palabras no de Ed) salio de la habitación sigilosamente, bajo a la cocina, y preparo a su esposa unas tostadas, con huevos fritos y tocino, acompañado por jugo de naranja, frunció el seño , mientras pensaba que si su esposa lo hacia prepararía un desayuno fuera de lo común, pero como el apenas y sabia como cocinar y después bastante practica había conseguido que aquello le saliera bien, no estaba dispuesto a intentar algo nuevo y hacer que bella lo probara, tomo todo y lo puso en una bandeja, subió de nuevo a la habitación, entro y observo con satisfacción que su ángel dormía, coloco la bandeja con comida en la mesita de noche, y se recostó a su lado y la llamo con voz suave.

Edward POV

-bella, abre los ojos- dije con voz suave mientras miraba directo a sus ojos esperando ver pronto esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me encantaba, note como apretaba sus ojos en lo que probablemente seria un intento de convencerme de que estaba dormida -bella amor se que estas despierta -dije esta vez con diversión a la vez que sonreía- mi ángel abrió los ojos y miro hacia los lados, ¿confundida?, luego volteo hacia mi.

-ahhhhh- grito de repente-

-que sucede amor -pregunte preocupado.

-quien e-eres tu -murmuro a la vez que trataba de cubrir su cuerpo con las sabanas, un inútil intento eh de decir-

-bella, que rayos estas diciendo -pregunte sorprendido y muy confundido-

-eres un pervertido -soltó de repente- no se como rayos me sacaste de mi casa pero vas a estar enserio problemas -dijo señalándome con su dedo, que demonios, pensé mientras pasaba mi mano, por mi muy revuelto cabello, desordenándolo aun mas, si es que era posible -

-bella, si es una broma, será mejor que pares no es gracioso -dije poniéndome de pie, vi directo sus ojos y vi miedo en ellos, rayos ella enserio no me recordaba, comencé a caminar de aquí para allá- maldición, maldición -murmure, mientras buscaba mi teléfono, y al dar con el, marque a mi hermana, solo para darme cuenta que tenia el teléfono apagado , marque a su casa, para caer en cuenta de que probablemente estaría donde rose , traque en seco por lo que tenia que hacer, marque el numero, mientras hacia lo que nunca pensé haría; ignorar los desesperados gritos de mi esposa.

-rose? -murmure apenas atendieron-

_-Edward-respondió adormilada, yo aleje el teléfono esperando su grito- PORQUE RAYOS ME LLAMAS A LAS 8:00 AM EN FIN DE SEMANA -soltó furiosa- ME PUEDES DECIR QUE RAYOS ES TAN IMPORTANTE PARA QUE ME DESPIERTES-_

-Es, es que- murmure- bella no me reconoce-

_-como que no te reconoce -soltó olvidando su enojo- si esto es una broma…_

-No es una maldita broma Rosalie, ahora que te parece si traes a mi hermana aquí y también un medico -interrumpí mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello otra vez desordenándolo-

-_Edward, tu eres un medico revisa, si no tiene un golpe o algo así -me golpee mentalmente por no recordar que era doctor-_

-si ya, pero no creo que ella este muy dispuesta a dejar que me acerque a mas de 2 metros- murmure mientras volteaba hacia ella y la descubrí mirándome sumamente enojada y con el seño fruncido- también trae a Emm, creo que tiene intenciones de intentar escapar -dije y su mirada se enfureció, había dado al clavo planeaba escapar.

_-esta bien, estaremos hay en una hora crees, poder retenerla? -pregunto-_

-puedo, intentarlo -dije tratando de convencerme a mi mismo-

_-OK - respondió y lo ultimo que escuche fue un; Emmett, Jasper, Alice, despierten tenemos que ir donde ed.…. -y colgó-_

_-_baje mi teléfono y mire aterrorizado a la mujer frente a mi la cual tenia en su mano uno zapatos de tacón, que mi hermana había insistido en comprar, y con el que probablemente me golpearía y terminaría inconciente en el suelo- be-bella, vamos a cal-calmarnos y bajar ese zapato -dije o mas bien tartamudee

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMPORTANTE, LEER<em>**

Espero que les guste el cap originalmente era mas largo de hecho estaba terminado de escribirlo, pero se corto la luz y hasta hay lo guardo la pc por emergencia así que espero que les guste, y lo del comienzo era, la vida de edward de haberse casado bella con james, me pareció que tenia que dar a conocer eso, porque seria injusto que nada mas por bella hubiera sucedido eso, y si fuera yo la que leyera pensaría que es un poco egoísta cambiar así la vida de edward, asi que para que quede claro Ed no era feliz, y alice tampoco dado a los problemas de su hermano, asi que todos fueron felices y comieron perdices.


	3. ¡que no soy pervertido!

-be-bella, vamos a cal-calmarnos y bajar ese zapato -tartamudeo aquel asqueroso pervertido _"asqueroso?, si el es asqueroso , supongo que lo próximo que dirás es que james, no era un abusador, y Alice no es una pixie" -reclamo mi conciencia -_de acuerdo, no es asqueroso, es un muy sexi pervertido, contenta?- hable para mis adentros - _de hecho bastante- _me respondo mi conciencia, la ignore antes de contestarle al sexi chico de ojos verdes.

-que te hace pensar que voy a bajar mi única, arma potencial, cuando estoy sola, con un pervertido, que quien sabe como me saco de mi casa sin darme cuenta -dije mientras, recordaba, que el pervertido, sabia que trataba de escaparme, debía idear otro plan de escape

-pervertido? -pregunto indignado, ahora que se creía- de acuerdo bella, no se que rayos pasa contigo, pero te guste o no voy a averiguarlo -dijo esta vez con voz segura y caminando hacia mi -

-no te-te a-acerques -tartamudee yo, y no me di cuenta cuando tomo mi zapato y lo arrojo lejos.

-muy bien, ahora que ya nos deshicimos de las armas potenciales -a lo que iba, aterrada por lo que iba a suceder a continuación cerré mis ojos y me prepare mentalmente para un golpe (si Edward golpee a bella, yo soy la reina de Inglaterra XD) o forcejeo, pero nunca llegaron, lo que si sentí fue una mano en mi cabeza, se sentía como cuando mi mama buscaba piojos cuando niña-

-puede saberse que rayos estas haciendo pervertido -pregunte con nerviosismo que trate de ocultar pero que no sirvió de nada-

-así que otra vez con lo de pervertido eh - dijo divertido, lo mire de frente, gran error, estaba sonriéndome torcidamente, de acuerdo el era un delincuente, eso seguro, digo no se ustedes, pero deslumbrar así a una persona debería ser ilegal, la condena para su crimen, pasar el resto del la eternidad conmigo le guste o no…

Rayos su maldita sonrisa me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

-y si no eres un pervertido, quien eres -dije cruzando mis brazos, pero asegurándome de que no se me cayera la sabana-

-Umm, tu esposo? -murmuro despreocupado, sin apartar la vista de mi cabeza.

-Ah, claro y yo voy a olvidar que estoy casada con semejante adonis -bufe, antes de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, lo mire de nuevo , su sonrisa ahora mas acentuada, y sus ojos brillosos, me llamaban a acercarme -

-me alegra saber que por lo menos, me sigas encontrado atractivo -sonrío y yo bufe- pero de vuelta a tu pregunta estoy, tratando de encontrar algún golpe, digo algo debe suceder si no me recuerdas -dijo mientras buscaba en mi cabeza algún golpe, yo lo aparte -

-mira pervertido-quiso interrumpir pero lo calle- no intentes buscar nada, porque bien sabes que no lo vas a encontrar, yo no soy tu esposa, y no puedes demostrar lo contrario- dije sonriendo socarrona, no había forma de que el me convenciera de que yo estoy casada con el digo puedo ser un poco tonta, _-si no como terminaste casada con james-_ ignore mi conciencia, pero no estúpida para creerme algo que me gustaría fuera verdad

-el anillo en tu dedo - señalo-

-lo pusiste mientras dormía - dije-

-la foto de al lado -señalo, de nuevo-

Voltee y encontré una foto, en la que el llevaba un esmoquin negro y yo un vestido de novio, el me sujetaba de la cintura, la foto era hermosa.

-un foto montaje -declare, porque no era posible que yo me hubiera casado con el, digo yo era esposa del muy maldito de james ¿no?

-eres una terca sin remedio - dijo con su ceño fruncido-

_-Ya llegamos -se escucho decir desde abajo-_

-no trates de escapar, bella -me dijo serio-

-yo que tu no confiaría en que no lo intentara, pervertido -murmure-

-ya deja de llamarme así, es Edward, Bella, E-d-w-a-r-d, una cosa mas deberías vestirte van a subir y no creo que quieres que te vean desnuda -fue lo ultimo que escuche de el antes de que bajara las escaleras, por lo menos sabia que el sexy chico se llamaba Edward, mire hacia la ventana, tome la ropa que estaba en la habitación, después de vestirme mire hacia abajo, preguntándome que tan lejos podría llegar antes de que se diera cuenta de que no estaba

Edward POV

-Que bueno que llegaron, chicos -dije al llegar al primer piso-

-como esta? -pregunto mi hermana preocupada-

-no tiene ningún golpe, pero es un hecho que no me recuerda, sabe que es bella pero, no sabe quien soy yo, y no se si sepan quienes son ustedes, puede ser que este enferma, o que sea algo psicológico -dije preocupado-

-subiré a verla -dijo mi hermana ya en las escaleras.

-no -dijo Jasper, todos lo miramos confundido el nunca le negaba nada a mi hermana-

-porque -pregunto enojada-

-amor, estas muy nerviosa no puedo dejarte subir así, vas a poner mas nerviosa a bella-

-muy bien -dijo ella enfurruñada-

-entonces iré yo -dijo Rosalie- Jasper también y…

-yo -exclamo Emmett-

-no Emmett tu tampoco -dijo Jasper.

-porque -dijo haciéndole ojitos a Rosalie para que ella lo dejara-

-Emmett, tu tamaño podría intimidarla -dijo de nuevo Jasper-

-muy estando las cosas claras, subiremos Jasper, Edward y yo -dijo Rosalie-

Subimos a la habitación para encontrar a bella atando sabanas tratando de escapar, lo hallaría gracioso, de no ser por el hecho que por la torpeza de bella, su intento de escape acabaría muy mal.

-que rayos crees que haces -gruñí furioso-

- escapo -dijo y yo la agarre de la cintura y la puse en medio de la habitación.

-no me digas que ahora te crees la mujer maravilla, tienes idea de lo hubiera pasado si te hubieras caído.

-si me hubiera lastimado pero hubiera salido corriendo para no tener que verte la cara -exclamo furiosa-

-lastimada, soy medico y digo que después de la caída habrías acabado en un hospital sin lugar a dudas, y si tanto detestas verme, hay esta la puerta que te puedes ir-gruñí

-Edward cálmate -dijo Jasper, bella volteo hacia el y sonrío-

-Jasper eres tu -corrió hacia el y yo enfurecí, probablemente por su intento de escape y el hecho de que recordara a su amigo y a mi no.

-claro a el si lo recuerdas -gruñí y salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo, mientras oía la voz de rose llamarme

-Edward vuelve-

* * *

><p>Muy bien es todo por hoy, ustedes llamarían pervertido a ed. Si se despertaran por azares del destino desnudas en su cama, sin recordar nada con respecto a el?, porque yo si, claro esta si no me desmayo antes jejee XD, o me quedo viendo a Edward, Robert o como quiera que se llame en ese momento bye espero que les haya gustado hoy tuve tiempo libre porque estoy enferma y no me fui al cole.<p>

Pd: el sueño de Edward en el cap anterior para el no es mas que un sueño, porque el no recuerda nada de la vida sin bella ni el ni ninguno de los demás a excepción de bella


	4. alice ?

Edward vuelve - llamaba rose detrás de mi.

Baje las escaleras y furioso tire lo primero que vi, para luego sentarme en la mesa, mi hermana me miraba atónita.

-¿Que rayos te pasa Edward? -dijo mirando hacia el suelo, donde yacía el, desafortunado florero que había pagado mi rabia-

-¿que me pasa?, te voy a decir que me pasa -exclame furioso- a el si lo recuerda -grite-

-Edward cálmate, y dime que pasa -dijo pausadamente como si tratara de hablar con un retrasado mental-

-Bella, recuerda a Jasper -exclame enojado-

-y ¿eso es malo?, Edward no te comportes como un niño celoso -resoplo fastidiada- Habíamos quedado en que tus celos a Jasper eran una tontería, su relación es básicamente como si fueran hermanos -termino cruzada de brazos-

-Pero es que, ¿Por qué a el si lo recuerda?, no se supone que a quien ama es a mi entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué siempre es Jasper?, ¿Por qué a el le cuenta todo?, inclusive cosas que yo ni me entero -dije un poco mas calmado-

-Vamos Eddy, no me digas que estas celoso de tu cuñado -se mofo Emmett-

-Emmett tiene razón Edward, son mejores amigos, y bella , a pesar del tiempo, todavía es un poco tímida contigo, y esas cosas que bella habla con Jasper, es una muy simple: que te ama, dicho de una y mil formas que no se atrevería a decirte a ti de frente -dijo en tono calmado- además recuerda que Jazz y yo, conocemos a bella desde los 12 años, es por el tiempo, así que voy a subir hay -dijo señalando el segundo piso- porque es probable que también me recuerde a mi -dijo dando saltitos y marchando escaleras arriba-

-dime Eddy, que se siente que tu hermana pequeña te regañe -se mofo de nuevo Emmett-

-rayos -murmure por lo bajo, repasando las palabras de la duende, para llegar a la conclusión de que tenia la razón, como medico sabia que la amnesia podía hacer olvidar solamente un periodo de tiempo, ¿Qué tal si bella había olvidado los últimos 6 años?, eso explicaría el porque recuerda a Jasper y no a mi, entonces ¿Qué haría ahora?, pregunta simple, respuesta simple:, empezaría con la misión: Conquistar a bella Swan -sonreí al recordar, no era la primera vez que utilizaría un plan como ese

Flash back

_Me__ encontraba en mi habitación, pensando en Bella, y como no hacerlo, si es que yo estaba total e irrevocable mente enamorado de la mejor amiga de mí hermana._

_Sonreí__ ante el ultimo pensamiento, aquello de "Enamorado de la mejor amiga de mi hermana" era tan cliché, que antes podía jurar y perjurar que nunca me pasaría, y ahora mírenme, eh aquí Edward Cullen, El músico, el serio, el calmado, y otras cosas, sonriendo como tonto ante, la simple imagen que mi cerebro planteaba: Bella sonrojada._

_Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que mi hermana, alias "duende demonio de las compras" había entrado a mi habitación, hasta que se me tiro encima gritando a todo pulmón._

_-EDDY- _

_-rayos Alice. Me diste un susto de muerte -suspire, mientras me la quitaba de encima._

_-no te pasaría, si no estuvieras perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga -yo me le quede viendo… como rayos se había enterado… -Idiota es Alice- me respondió una vos interior- ahora hablando de eso, no voy a dejar que hagas el tonto -me apunto con el dedo y frunció el seño- mañana mismo empezara la operación "conquistar a Bella Swan" -sonrío mi hermana, y yo ante la minima posibilidad de gustarle a Bella, sonreí como un idiota, un idiota enamorado, pero un idiota al fin y al cabo._

_End Flash back_

Bella POV

Me encontraba apunto de baja por la ventana con sabanas, lo se una misión suicida pero ¿que mas podía hacer?, -_que te parece si nos quedamos aquí, con Edward y fingimos creer que es nuestro esposo para que nos bese- _la imagen de inmediato llego a mi cerebro, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para sacarla de hay, y luego volver mi concentración ha mi misión suicida, mire hacia abajo calculando cuanto me lastimaría si caía, pero no tuve tiempo ya que la puerta se abrió, yo intente apurar el paso.

-¡que rayos crees que hace!- hoy un gruñido-

-escapo - explique, pero pronto sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura, podría decir que era lo peor del mundo, si así era -_ a quien crees que engañas, te gusta-_

-no me digas que ahora te crees la mujer maravilla, tienes idea de lo hubiera pasado si te hubieras caído- exclamo, podía ver la furia en sus ojos, mezclado con preocupación, una parte de mi se sintió terriblemente mal, al hacer que se preocupara, pero el orgullo me gano.

-si me hubiera lastimado pero hubiera salido corriendo para no tener que verte la cara -exclame furiosa, pude ver tristeza pasar por sus ojos, pero fue remplazada casi inmediatamente con rabia-

-lastimado, soy medico y digo que después de la caída habrías acabado en un hospital sin lugar a dudas, y si tanto detestas verme, hay esta la puerta que te puedes ir-gruño nuevamente, estaba preparada para seguir así, hasta que una vos nos interrumpió.

-Edward cálmate- voltee hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz que, por alguna razón me resultaba muy familiar, no tarde mucho en reconocerle era…

-Jasper eres tu -corrí hacia el, pude escuchar a Edward, decir algo mas antes de salir de la habitación,

-claro a el si lo recuerdas -gruño y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo, la otra persona le llamo, pero el izo caso omiso, y siguió su camino, luego se oyó el ruido de algo rompiéndose.

-rayos, estoy muerto -murmuro Jasper-

-Jasper, que haces aquí- pregunte, que rayos hacia el aquí-

-Aparentemente, vine a buscar problemas, tan pronto como baje Edward me mata -sonrío tranquilo-

-¿le conoces?-

-Es mi cuñado -respondió-

-Va, yo no quiero conocer a su hermana, si están gruñona como el -bufe, oí la puerta abrirse-

-así que gruñona, eh Swan -dijo una voz, un momento esa voz, lentamente voltee encontrándome, con una duendecillo, que sonreía, como diciendo, no sabes en lo que te metiste, sin poder evitarlo, sonreí y me tire a abrazarla.

Bueno ya termine este capi, lamento la espera es que tenia en mucho que pensar, algo dentro de mi me hizo cambiar el como iba a terminar esta fic, y tuve que cambiar todo lo que había, imaginado para esto, aparte los profesores estaban atrasados con los exámenes, y nos la pusieron dura,

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: ExodoOo, paula Cullen, Molly.M94, afroditacullen, Iga - 12L, astridnatica, mars992, Cullen-21-gladys, astridnatica, camila Perdomo, missju, divine atem, la verdad no esperaba tener mas de 10 reviews hasta ahora.


	5. Alice nunca se equivoca

Bella POV

_-así que gruñona, eh Swan -dijo una voz, un momento esa voz, lentamente voltee encontrándome, con una duendecillo, que sonreía, como diciendo, no sabes en lo que te metiste, sin poder evitarlo, sonreí y me tire a abrazarla._

-Alice, Alice -repetí una y otra vez, es que era imposible, que hacia mi mejor amiga pixie aquí _-que te parece si preguntas?, genio- _¿Por qué estas tu aquí?- pregunte, separándome de ella.

-Sucede que; mi hermano, esta en un ataque de pánico, porque su esposa no lo recuerda -me respondió-

-t-tu hermano, ¿Edward es tu hermano? -tartamudee, en un hilo de voz, que rayos pasaba, Alice no jugaría con eso, entonces es verdad _ -oye amiga, si es verdad o no, porque no mejor, les creemos y ya, digo, no se tu, pero yo prefiero al sexi chico de ojos esmeraldas, que según todos es tu esposo, que a james, no se como sigues hay parada como si nada, yo apenas y me puedo concentrar, acaso no viste su abdomen descubierto,-_reclamo mi parte incoherente -_incoherente me llamas?, si aquí la única loca eres tu, por discutirle a ESE chico que eres su esposa, la pixie lo dice, jazz parece de acuerdo, porque te iban a mentir- _bueno esta bien quizás tengas razón- le respondí a mi conciencia, parte incoherente, o lo que sea.

-no bella, se refiere a santa -reclamo, la chica rubia, despampanante, que bajo 10 pts a mi autoestima, y en la que por cierto no me había fijado-

-y tu quien eres? -pregunte.

-ya, Alice mejor habla tu con ella, te será mas fácil -dijo, antes de marcharse por la puerta-

-bella, tomate con calma lo que voy a decir -suspiro Jasper- probablemente tengas alguna clase de amnesia, pero tienes que saber que Edward, es tu esposo, la chica que acaba de salir es Rosalie, la esposa del hermano de Edward.

-Jasper, creí que no podías contarle de su vida a los amnésicos porque les haría mal -reprocho Alice.

-no te preocupes amor, nada mas la pongo al corriente, no es como si le estuviera contando la historia de su vida detalle por detalle -respondió, Jasper tan calmado como siempre, pero sonriendo _-espera, espera, lo oíste le dijo amor a Alice ¿será que ellos?...-_

_-_Alice, ustedes dos… -

-estamos casados -interrumpió dando saltitos, sonreí, Alice me había jurado mil veces que algún día se casaba con Jasper, Alice nunca se equivocaba en sus predicciones amorosas, ahora lo sabia, porque, ella me había advertido que lo mío con james no funcionaria, y ahora estaba casada con Jasper- pero volviendo al tema, como te decíamos estas casada con mi hermano Edward, se conocieron hace unos 7 años y…

-Alice eso si es demasiada información -interrumpió Jasper-

-Chicos -llame, para que me prestaran atención _-y a quien crees que vinieron a ver al conejo de pascua- _aun si eso es verdad, yo no puedo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, digo realmente no estoy segura de lo que pasa aquí, pero según lo que entiendo, yo no le recuerdo a el, y eso nos lleva al punto B no puedo estar enamorada, de alguien que no conozco -termine suspirando, Alice tenia una expresión extremadamente triste, al igual que Jasper, pero este ultimo asintió dándome la razón.

-tienes razón -expreso mi amigo con voz saturada de tristeza- pero entonces que hacemos -pregunto, su habitual calma había desaparecido.

-no creo que pueda quedarse aquí con Edward, así que supongo que vendrás a vivir con nosotros -dijo Alice, dando pequeños saltitos-

-¡NO! -la exclamación de Jasper me sorprendió-

-¿que problema hay con que venga vivir con nosotros? -pregunto Alice con el seño fruncido-

-lo que pasa amor, es que no creo que a Edward le haga gracia, que ahora bella se venga a vivir con nosotros -suspiro- así que para evitar problemas, yo me vengo a vivir con Edward -termino en un susurro-

-tienes razón -dijo Alice- bueno le iré a comunicarle a Edward la decisión -termino antes de salir por la puerta.

-bella -me llamo Jasper- te haré una pregunta y necesito que me la respondas con total sinceridad -yo asentí- no te sientes ni siquiera atraída por Edward- antes de que yo pudiera responder, mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo furioso al recordar lo que había estado pensando desde hace rato- bien, creo que eso responde mi pregunta -sonrío Jasper.

Edward POV

Llevaba un rato esperando a que mi hermana-duende bajara, para que me ayudara con otro de sus, fantásticos y un tanto exagerados, planes. Sonreía al recordar

Flash back

_Estaba sentado __enfrente de mi, muy valioso y hermoso, piano y en lugar de hacer lo que debería estar haciendo, es decir tocar, estaba pensando, ¿acaso había hecho bien en acceder al plan de Alice?, no sabia de que se trataba -todavía- pero conociendo a Alice no era nada sencillo…_

_-Eddy -me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de mi hermana-_

_-Alice, por favor no me llames así, sabes que lo detesto -reprendí, cuanto odiaba ese entupido apodo, cortesía de mi mejor amigo Emmett __Mccarty_.

_-no seas __gruñón -me saco la lengua en un gesto sumamente "Alice"- si sigues así no le gustaras a bella - estoy seguro que mi cara se desfiguro en cuanto dijo eso, porque de inmediato repuso- tranquilo hermanito que solo bromeo, hablando de ella ya tengo el primer punto del plan "conquistar a Bella Swann", misión chicle-_

End Flash back

Si bien había descrito a la perfección sus planes, donde me había llevado el ultimo, yo sin duda amaba el resultado, la misión chicle, como ella la había llamado, consistió, básicamente en convertirme en la sombra de Bella, aunque ella nunca se quejo de eso, solo _esa _persona se había atrevido a cuestionar eso, y había sufrido la ira de Bella Swann, personalmente nunca entendí, ¿como pudo asustarlo tanto?, si a mi parecer en ese momento ella no era ni un poco aterradora, mas bien era como un lindo gatito queriendo parecer leo, aunque algo -es decir las caras de mátame, pero no me mires así que pusieron todos- me hace pensar que la cara de enojo que me mostró a mi no tenia nada que ver con la que ellos vieron. Newton había cometido un gran error al preguntar aquello.

Flash back

_Iba caminando por los pasillos llenos de alumnos, el timbre sonó y de inmediato, todos marcharon a sus clases, a excepción de nosotros, la siguiente clase -una de mis favoritas, ya que la compartía con bella- biología, pero el profesor banner había faltado, y ahora nos __hallábamos conversando animadamente, con bella, según la duende iba bastante bien, bella y yo éramos amigos desde hace dos meses._

_-Bella -llamo una voz detrás de nosotros, intente controlarme para no gruñir, el portador de esa voz, Mike Newton, en unos segundos mas estuvo a nuestro lado-_

_-que quiere Newton -pregunte, con mi mejor sonrisa fingida-_

_-creo haber dicho bella -dijo, mirándome a los ojos, yo hice lo mismo, hasta que el intimidado volteo la mirada hacia bella- acaso no te cansas de este idiota -dijo refiriéndose a mi, apreté los puños es un intento por controlarme- digo ya sabes, ya hasta parece chicle pegado detrás de ti -soltó una risita estaba a punto de estallar y lo peor enfrente de bella, voltee la cara hacia otro lado si le miraba la cara y va querer golpearlo, y muy a mi persa no podía hacerlo ahora-_

_-mira Mike, lo que hago o dejo de hacer, no le importa a nadie y mucho menos a ti, y sabes una de las razones principales para que este aquí, es para que tu no te me acerques, así que has el favor y vete -grito furiosa, voltee de inmediato y vi la cara de todos las personas que allí estaban, estaban pasmados y asustados, voltee la cara hacia bella, pero sus expresión no me parecía aterradora era mas bien como si fuera un, gatito queriendo parecer león, bella me tomo de la mano -nos vamos -susurro halándome tras ella._

_End flash back_

Ese recuerdo me hizo sonreír, oí a alguien bajar las escaleras e impaciente voltee hacia allí para mirar a Alice bajar dando saltitos.

-Edward, vamos a hacer intercambio de parejas -

-que, mira Alice no se que quieres decir, pero no me hace gracia-

-me refiero a que yo, me llevo a bella a casa, y por el bien de tu salud mental Jasper se queda aquí -concluyo

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo este capi probablemente suba otro como el jueves y uno mas el fin de semana, lo que pasa es que mis exámenes de lapso, finales o como quieran llamarlos ya vienen y como entenderán necesito estudiar, otra cosa muchas gracia de nuevo por sus reviews, me hacen feliz.

Pd: pregunta: creen normal que a alumnos de tercer año les hagan un cuestionario de 25 preguntas T.T

Pd de la pd: dejen reviews ñ.ñ


	6. nota de la autora

nota de la autora:

para quienes creyeron que esto era un cap lo siento, se que dije que subiría el jueves pero tuve unos problemas en la escuela, entre ayer y hoy escribí 2 caps, pero los tenia en mi pc, y gracias a la estúpida luz que va y viene, mi pobre computadora (que recién me arreglaron un problema con el monitor) se le daño el cpu ¡genial! -notese el sarcasmo- así que no podre subir hoy a lo mejor el fin de semana si mis profesores no se ponen muy fuertes -estamos en exámenes finales- y aunque estoy en noveno grado, tercer año o como digan que se llame, ya nos tienen hasta la coronilla porque estaban atrasados, y lo peor del caso los tenemos en grupos y no nos dejaron elegir por lo que acabe con un grupo de irresponsables y trato de arreglar todo para las exposiciones y las obras asi que como sigamos así me tendrán en 2 semanas de nuevo o yo que se, lamento tener que subir esta nota pero era necesario que supieran porque no puedo subir, aunque pronto me van a tener que aguantar un buen rato porque tan pronto termine con los exámenes y la preparación para el acto de promoción, tengo vacaciones, traducción 24 horas de pc, no mentira, pero si me tienen aqui gran parte del tiempo bye hasta la próxima


	7. Objetivo C

_-Edward, vamos a hacer intercambio de parejas -_

_-que, mira Alice no se que quieres decir, pero no me hace gracia-_

_-me refiero a que yo, me llevo a bella a casa, y por el bien de tu salud mental Jasper se queda aquí -concluyo_

_Edward POV_

_-_Por que –pregunte calmado-

Alice me vio con su cara de "es obvio", antes de negar con la cabeza en mi dirección -¡ay Eddy! –Suspiro teatralmente- es fácil, mira te guste o no, bella no te recuerda, por lo cual ahora se siente mas segura conmigo, y como ya dije como ayuda a tu salud mental, Jazz se queda aquí, aunque… -agrego con gesto pensativo- ya tenia planeado hacer algo como esto, así que me llevare a rose conmigo y te dejare al oso –asintió, complacida con su plan.

-de acuerdo - dijimos Rose, Emmett y yo.

-de verdad no hay objeciones, eh hermanito –pregunto Emmett, con la burla plasmada en el rostro.

-nop –conteste seguro –

-muy bien Edward, así me gusta – aprobó Alice, antes de agregar- Pero tranquilo que voy ayudarte con bella, como antes –completo con saltitos- pero ahora nos ahorraremos, la parte del plan que incluye la misión chicle, e iremos al Objetivo C –sonrió Alice-

-Alice, no crees que hacer "_eso"_ es llegar lejos –murmure, el objetivo K no había sido mi parte del plan favorita- además, eso incluiría llamarla a _ella –_

_-_no seas dramático, Edward –ignoro mis comentarios como siempre mi hermana- muy bien alistare todo, esta ve no hay tiempo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que bella pida el divorcio –paro un momento antes de agregar- Rose, llévate a Emm, y arreglen una habitación para _ellos _ en su casa, mientras yo hare algunas llamadas-concluyo.

_Bella POV_

_-bella -me llamo Jasper- te haré una pregunta y necesito que me la respondas con total sinceridad -yo asentí- no te sientes ni siquiera atraída por Edward- antes de que yo pudiera responder, mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo furioso al recordar lo que había estado pensando desde hace rato- bien, creo que eso responde mi pregunta -sonrío Jasper._

-N-no yo no, a mi n-no me g-gusta E-Edward –tartamudee

-ay bella, de verdad crees que me puedes engañar –dijo en un tono sumamente Alice-

-Jazz, ya creo yo que te esta haciendo daño pasar tanto tiempo con la duende –dije tratando de distraerlo-

-No creas que me vas distraer así tan fácil –dijo sentándose en la cama- soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco, como la palma de mi mano –su rostro se puso serio de un momento para otro- ahora dime, hasta donde recuerdas exactamente – los nervios me atacaron, si todo lo que me habían dicho era verdad, yo no tenia idea de cómo contestar eso, pero Jazz era mi amigo, y yo, yo iba a ser sincera.

-Pues veras yo, James…

-ya veo –me interrumpió- recuerdas hasta donde te ibas a casar con James, bueno primero lo primero, no me gustaría decirte esto, pero tienes que saberlo, Un mes después de tu pelea con Alice… -se interrumpió el mismo- ¿eso lo recuerdas? - asentí- bueno un mes después de eso, encontraste a James engañándote con Jessica Stanley, ¿la recuerdas? - claro que la recordaba, la muy zorra se había insinuado a Jasper varias veces, asentí otra vez- bueno , los encontraste en plena acción - termino, sus ojos me examinaban, como esperando que me desmayara del Shock o algo así-

Sabiendo que, probablemente no me creería si le dijera lo que se, dije - por alguna razón, no me sorprende –

-supongo que estas consiente de lo que el era, bueno será mejor que bajemos a ver que planea la duendecillo.

_Wiii, vamos a ver a Edward –_celebro una vocecita en mi interior-

-A ver a Edward –suspire sin darme cuenta, Jasper sonrió.

-Bueno, te sigues comportando como una adolecente enamorada –hablo en tono tranquilo, como si yo hubiera dicho algo sin importancia, pero… Para mi la cosa no era así, digo yo había dicho _eso_ –_noooo, fue santa Claus-_ ironizo mi conciencia- eso significaba que; ¿a mi m-me gusta Edward?_ –no te gusta Cupido, aunque yo le estaría agradecida, por flechar a semejante adonis- _y dale con la ironía –acaso no tienes nada que decir que no tenga que ver con personajes que tengan su propio día o que- resople para mis adentros, no me di cuenta que habíamos bajado las escaleras, Alice hablaba por teléfono con alguien, y Edward –_alias adonis-_ si adon… -¡ey!- sisee para mis adentros, mientras buscaba recobrar el hilo de mis pensamientos, a si, volví a observar a Edward que ni si quiera se dignaba a mirarme, y por alguna razón eso me enfurecía, tenia una mueca de desagrado en su boca, y el seño fruncido, tenia la mano en la barbilla en un gesto pensativo y miraba a un punto fijo en la pared –

-Ey Ed –llamo Jasper, el lo miro- ¿con quien habla Alice?-el iba a responder, pero desvió sus ojos esmeralda hacia mi, volvió a la mismas posición de antes por unos segundos, antes de que Jasper preguntara- Edward ¿con quien?

-Objetivo C –murmuro, tan bajo y a tanta velocidad que creí haberme confundido, pero Jasper asintió como si aquello aclarara todas las dudas, ¿es que acaso, hablaban así para que yo no entendiera?

Jasper POV

Mire a Edward quien ignoraba monumentalmente a bella, cosa que lo costaría mucho de no estar tan metido en sus pensamientos, sonreí todo iba de acuerdo al plan tal y como la ultima vez….

_Flash back _

_-Alice, para que me llamaste –le pregunte, debía volver con Bella rápido, si bien a mi me gustaba Alice, bella era mi mejor amiga y no podía dejarla sola, después de lo que le había hecho James, aunque pasaba mucho tiempo con Edward, el es un gran tío, y al parecer Alice estaba totalmente empeñada, en que Edward y bella estuvieran juntos._

_-quería avisarte para que no golpearas a Edward –_

_-¿porque iba yo a… -me interrumpió-_

_-es que vamos a poner en función el objetivo "C" –saltaba de la emoción-_

_-y… ¿Qué significa el objetivo "C"? –pregunte, mi pequeña duende me miraba con sus ojitos de "no es obvio"._

_-negó con la cabeza –la C es de celos Jazz, mira conoces a la hermana de irina–yo asentí- es una buena amiga de Edward, fueron juntos a clases de música y ahora nos va ayudar-_

_-¿nos va ayudar? –pregunte confuso-_

_-bueno mas que "ayudarnos", va a ayudar a E y a B, "ella" se comportara como si fuera una Barbie, de esas zorras que van por hay pavoneándose, y se volverá la sombra de E, siempre estarán los tres solos, así se sentirá excluida y celosa, y mientras tu y yo tendremos que estar juntos todo el tiempo- esa ultima parte me había encantado-_

_-de acuerdo –consentí, como si estuviera fastidiado por su actitud- pero, porque hablas en clave con todo es de "B" "E" y "Ella" –_

_-porque me parece que estuviéramos en una misión secreta- sonrió, y empezó a dar saltitos de nuevo-_

_Fin del flashback_

Mas tarde me entere de que; de hecho Alice, había aprovechado la situación para tener citas sin que yo me diera cuenta, y en verdad como había sido tan estúpido para no darme cuenta de eso, supongo que mi duende, podía con todo.

-Jazz –llamo su cantarina voz-

-mande, esposa mía –respondí juguetón, ella sonrió pero aun así ordeno con voz firme.

-en la tarde iras por _ellos –_susurro como si me estuviera contando el mayor secreto del mundo-

El resto de la mañana paso como si nada –en comparación con lo demás- nos trasladamos todos hasta la casa, cuando Emmett y Rose llegaron, tuvimos que presentarlos a Bella, quien recordaba vagamente haber visto su foto en casa de Alice.

Cuando llego la hora me despedí, y fui a _buscarlos._

_-_JASPER –grito una voz-

-Kate –sonreí avanzando hacia ellos, Kate me abrazo.

-Es enserio lo que me dijo Alice, ¿bella no recuerda nada?

-solamente los últimos 7 años aproximadamente –respondí con una mueca-

-es una pena- se lamento Kate- entonces, ¿pondremos en función el objetivo "C"?

-si, espero no te moleste Garret –

-no te preocupes Jasper, se que lo hacen con buena intención, y que ellos no van enserio –sonrió- además yo creo que Edward se cree el hermano que Kate nunca tuvo –me confió en un susurro- una vez hasta me prometió una golpiza si le hacia daño –dijo antes de carcajearse- nuca esta de mas probar la confianza, si puedo con esto, puedo con todo –sonrió orgulloso

* * *

><p><strong><em>ya se lo que deben estar pensando, hasta que por fin le dio por subir a la loka esta, y de verdad siento no subir antes pero es que con los exámenes -que termine hace una semana- me volví un ocho todavía no tengo mi acto pero eso no es escusa prácticamente ya estoy de vacaciones -ignoren el prácticamente, estoy de vacaciones- pero el problema es que...<em>**

**_no se si mencione que tenia que hacer una obra, pues bueno era sobre el cuidado ambiental y estuve escribiendo diálogos de animales, y desde hace una semana que trato de sacármelo de la cabeza, pero todo lo que me salia eran animales que estaban hablando de como cuidar el ambiente y dudo mucho que ustedes quisieran leer aquello era como medio deplorable la obra, ya saben con el poco tiempo, acceso a objetos, vestuario y eme tendrán por aqui un rato bye-bye besos_**


End file.
